


jealousy

by m8rcs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Liu Yang Yang, Soft Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m8rcs/pseuds/m8rcs
Summary: jaemin feels happy when he finally able to interacts with his newfound bff, liu yangyang without realising that his boyfriend's jealous gazes.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	jealousy

The practice room is flooded with NCT members. Some of them are practising in their units and some of them are just sitting at the corner of the room, eating or just simply resting there. 

Jeno is one of them, currently sitting on the floor observing everyone and mostly his hard-working boyfriend. This time they aren't in the same unit unless the dream, much to Jeno dismay. 

When their manager did the meeting and divided them into several units, Jeno was very upset when he knew that Jaemin wasn't in the same unit as him. Both of them walk home with an evident frown and cuddle each other until morning. 

Jeno shook his head, getting rid of the sad thought and picking up his bottle to drink some water. At the corner of his eyes, he sees his boyfriend laughing and joking around with Yangyang. These two were known to be new best friends. 

Yangyang is also one of the 00 liners so it's really easy for Jaemin and him to bond. Jeno stands up and walks to them only to get ignored because they were too occupied with each other's stories. Jeno's frowns immediately deepen when his boyfriend acts as if he doesn't exist. 

Jealousy fills Jeno's heart and he walks away with a defeat. Sitting on the floor once again, he sighs when the younger man is still talking with Yangyang. Before this, Jaemin used to say that he wants to get closer with the others, but their schedules are always packed and against each other so it's hard for them to hang out. 

Jeno remembers how he will comfort Jaemin whenever the younger feels upset about it. But now, ever since the announcement of their comeback, Jaemin is always with the other, during practices or recording. Chenle walks to the older who was too busy digging holes at his boyfriend's head. 

"You look like someone just killed your puppy," Chenle says, laughing a little bit when Jeno glares at him and turns to gaze at his boyfriend again. "You should tell him about your jealousy" The younger adds, motioning Jisung to sit beside him and the other one immediately sits. 

"What's wrong?" Jisung asks eyebrows wiggled at Jeno's expression. "This hyung right here is jealous because his boyfriend ignores his ass" Chenle snickers, earning a hit at the back of his head from Jeno. "Ouch, hyung it hurts" Chenle whines, receiving a 'deserves' from Jeno. 

Jeno immediately stands up when he sees his boyfriend walking to his direction with a big smile painted on his face. "Whipped" Jisung coughed, making Jeno glare at him and Chenle laughed. "Nana" Jeno says, pouting slightly, earning cute giggles from Jaemin. 

"My baby" The younger one coos, hugging his body and snuggles at the older's neck. It's actually Jaemin's favourite spot, he always finds it comforting so he would do it anytime he hugs Jeno. The rest of them shouts 'gross' and coos slightly at the adorable scene in front of them, leaving a tint of red on both men's cheeks. 

"Let's go to the dorm," Jaemin says, pulling out his hand and Jeno immediately intertwined their hands together. They were about to enter the elevator when someone shouted for them to wait. Jaemin immediately pushes a button so the door won't close and grin when he sees his new best friend. 

"Are you going back to the dorm?" Yangyang asks both of them, smiling at the boyfriends and pulls out his phone from the pocket. Jaemin nods and starts a conversation with Yangyang once he sees the wallpaper on his phone. "Is that Bella?" He asked and the younger ones nodded. 

They soon immediately fall into a conversation throughout the walks to the dorm, leaving a pouty Jeno beside Jaemin. He actually feels out of place since he's not actually a dog person. He only knows Samoyed because Jaemin keeps talking about the similarities between Jeno and the dog. Other than that, he has basically zero information about dogs.

Jeno tries to catch his attention by saying that his legs hurt from the practices but none of them actually heard it. With the biggest frown ever, Jeno walks as fast as he can, leaving both of them still talking. He quickly pushes the passcode and slams the door, sulkily pushing open his room's door. 

He jumps on the bed and hugs his pillow like a little baby. Reminiscing how the younger seems enthusiastic with YangYang, his newfound best friend and ignored him put tears on Jeno's eyes. He hears a knock on the door, without turning around he already knows that his boyfriend is the one at the door.

The younger opens the door slightly and walks inside once he sees Jeno laying on the bed, head into the pillow. "Why did you leave me alone?" Jaemin starts, feeling a little bit upset but immediately softens once he hears a sniffle coming from the older. He turns Jeno around and coos when he sees the older's cheeks are wet with fresh tears. 

"Baby, why are you crying?" Jaemin asks, smooch Jeno's cheeks and wipe the tears away. "It's okay Nana, it's all stupid" Jeno mutters but the younger shooks his head. "Jeno, your feelings will never be stupid, now tell me what's wrong. Who do I need to beat?" Jaemin asks, cupping the older face. 

"You" Jeno answers, pouting slightly at the younger. "Me? What did I do?" Jaemin asks, eyes widened at the answer. His frowns immediately turn into a smirk when the older doesn't reply but keeps pouting. "Is it because I'm always with Yangyang and not you?" Jaemin whispers and Jeno nods shyly. 

"Are you perhaps jealous?" At that Jeno immediately shook his head, looking everywhere but the younger. Jaemin giggles at his boyfriend's antics. "Baby, why are you jealous?" Jaemin asks, still cupping Jeno's face. 

"You are always with him and ignore me when I try to enter conversations. We are not in the same unit and the practice room is the only place we can hang out since you are barely at the dorm" Jeno pouts, Jaemin holds himself from kissing his boyfriend and instead intertwines their hands together. 

"I'm sorry for being jealous over something like that. It feels stupid, I know that you are busy and stuffs and it's the only time you get to interact with him. But here I am ruining your mood because of my jealousy" Jeno says again defeatedly, this time looking like a sad puppy. 

Jaemin sighs and smiles warmly at the older. "Jeno as I said before, your feelings will never be stupid. It's my fault too. I was too engrossed with his stories until I can't hear your voice. I'm sorry for ignoring you. It's never my intention to make you sad like this. I'm so sorry baby" Jeno's tears still flowing down from his pretty eyes, making Jaemin feel guilty for the older. 

"How can I redeem myself?" An imaginary light bulb immediately flashes through Jeno's mind from the younger's question. "A kiss and cuddle with ease my heart," He says but Jaemin only shook his head. 

"For my big baby, I'm willing to give a lot of kisses for you"


End file.
